1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method as well as an apparatus for the preparation of coal for firing of a calcination installation consisting of preheating stage, calcination stage as well as sintering stage, particularly for the production of cement clinker, in an air-current-pulverizing-drying-installation.
2. The Prior Art
There are several ways to relate apparatus for the drying and fine-grinding of coal with a calcination installation of the noted type. For example, installations are known, in which with respect to the grinding-drying apparatus, of a cement installation, a place was selected in the vicinity of the calcination, whereby it was proposed to deflect the required milling-recirculated air from the hot exhaust gas of the clinker-cooler-system. Such an installation is for example shown and described in the block circuit diagram FIG. 14 Zement-Kalk-Gips (Cement-Lime-Gypsum) (ZKG) 1956, Vol. 11, page 491.
The known arrangement is in itself uncomplicated, sturdy and supervisable. However, there are always limits to it's use when types of coal are processed with particularly high portions of volatile constituents. The advantageous position on the calcination side, however, is also put into question when for example additional calcination points must likewise be supplied with coal from the grinding or pulverizing installation.